You Stalker
by ShadowWalker NightCrawler2
Summary: A.J. goes out night, just to get out, when he relizes somthing is following him. A ficlet Based off of my previous story 'Sonic Heroes: Generation X'. Contains Slash/Shonen Ai.


**A/N:** Yo! It's been a while. For those who have read my other story Sonic Heroes: Generation X, ya'll know these characters. For those who haven't Dante and A.J. are my chracters. Dante being the son of Rouge and Knuckles (Knux and Rouge are separated; Dante lives with his dad) and A.J. being the son of Shadow and my OC Knuczema, a female echidna.

As I said in the summary this is a Slash/Shonen Ai story. So if you dont like that you know what to do.

And if you want to see what A.J. and Dante look like, just take out the spaces and add a . where it says dot.

http : // knuczema-the-echidna dot deviantart dot com / art / Remember-these-guys-100812864

A.J. is on the left and Dante is in the middle.

**Disclaimer:**

Characters and Idea are mine.

Series that said characters are based off of belongs to Sega.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sunday 2:30a.m. Central South City

South City was the closest city to A.J.'s house. His house was located several miles away in South Forest. Sure he loved his lush green forest home but he often craved the unpredictability and excitement of the city, especially at night. His parents did let him stay out at these hours, he could hold his own if he were ever attacked.

A.J. loved the city at night, with all the interesting characters that came out, how the night lights were never too bright, and how the night gave the city a mysterious look very different from its usual metropolitan appearance. And the clubs, Oh how he loved the clubs. The music and how the lights in it could still leave the room so wonderfully dark. He loved the scenery, but he was more of a 'wall flower' than anything else.

He walked along the side walk passing buildings and a couple of love birds (literally). He took a turn down a darker part of the street where there were a few concrete buildings with some gargoyle statues atop them that were a bit intimidating.

……….

One of the gargoyle statues moved…no….not a gargoyle statue; but the creature had wings very similar to one and could be easily mistaken for one if it stayed still. It watched A.J. pass following with its eyes letting them linger on A.J's thick back side as his tail swished from one side to the other. 'Those shorts fit you well' the creature thought as it began to walk along the ledge of the building.

The fur on the back of A.J.'s neck stood and his ears twitched. He snapped his head around and looked up at the building. All he saw was three gargoyle statues. One on the far left, one in the middle, and one on the far right. He kept staring a moment longer. He shrugged it off as paranoia and continued walking.

The gargoyle in the middle lowered its hand from its mouth and stood out of its crouching position.

"Phew." It whispered.

A.J. rounded the next corner.

The creature smirked and ran a hand through its short messy dreadlocks. It spread its wings and soundlessly glided over to the next building that A.J. turned at. Landing on the ledge of that building, it saw there were no gargoyles to help conceal him so it would have to be cautious. The creature peered over the edge looking for its prey for the night.

He saw nothing and cocked up a brow.

"Now where'd he go?" it looked from one corner of the street to the other. "Could he have gone inside?" it leaned down looking at the building entrance almost turning him-self upside down. The building was closed. It sat up in a crouched position and placed a hand on its chin pondering.

All at once it was grabbed by its wings thrown onto its back and held down by its upper biceps firmly. It had its eyes closed, so it opened them coming face to face with its attacker. The creature smirked, when it did got a low growl from its attacker.

A.J. glared down at his captive baring his teeth. He tightened his grip squeezing his prisoner's biceps causing him to stiffen up.

"Dante." his usual smooth voice was dripping with malice. "Why are you stalking me? Answer me!!" A.J. shock the sixteen year old still holding him in the same position.

'He must've sensed me and climbed up the side of the wall when he turned the corner.' Dante considered.

"Oooh, dominate tonight are we?" as soon as he made that statement a hand on his arm moved swiftly to his throat. Dante immediately tried to pry the hand away only resulting in the grip tightening and a spiked fist being raised.

'…wow…..I'm actually a little freaked out', Dante thought. Both his hands griped at the ebony and ruby striped hand threatening to push his Adam's apple further against his wind pipe. A.J. was usually so mild-mannered. 'What's gotten into you…' Dante left that thought behind and began to think of ways to get out of this situation. He could take a violent approach. But that would end very badly, A.J. being the son of the Ultimate Life form and PMS personified. And despite whom _his _father was he _still _didn't stand a chance, not when A.J. was this angry anyway. Besides he didn't really wanna hurt A.J. anyway.

Instead he thought about their position. A.J. sat on his stomach and Dante was pretty sure he didn't realize just how far down on his stomach he was sitting.

"Now..." A.J. started calmly. "Answer my question." his blank half-lidded stare was a bit evil now. Dante blinked. Then he casually maneuvered his hips so that their position was clearly brought to full attention.

A.J. made an inaudible sound, but Dante's ears picked it up easily. He knew his plan was working and he bent his knee, lifting it up until it brushed right against A.J.'s side.

"You're blushing" Dante managed to let out with a weak smirk. This caused A.J.'s blush to darken and the grip on Dante's throat to loosen.

Dante saw his chance and took it using his knee to push A.J. off balance, flipping them over so that now Dante was over him and A.J. was unintentionally straddled under him.

"Now the tables are turned." he said haughtily looming over A.J.

A.J. squired and twisted but couldn't get himself free. He'd gotten himself out of many situations like this before. Why couldn't he now.

'Why am I so weak?!' he thought. He started to freak out a little when Dante slowly slid his hands down his arms to his wrists causing him to draw in a breath. His eyes widen as he shuddered. He couldn't tell whether it was from disgust or…. He shut his eyes trying again to get free, but failed. He shouldn't have opened his eyes again.

He found himself locked; entranced in the seductive essence of Dante's sharp silvery pink eyes. He couldn't turn away and did not know why try as he might. Dante's mocking smirk faded to a serious manner drawing his eye brows in just a little. A.J., still entranced, saw not the sixteen year old boy that, countless times got him and Kito in trouble and constantly causing mayhem, and practically destroying anything he saw fit. No. He saw not the sixteen year old boy, but a man, so to speak. A more mature side of him that he never witnessed before, and side that…he, kind of….

Dante started lowering is his face closer, closer, closer still until their lips were frighteningly close. They almost touched. A.J. could feel Dante's breath on his lips, and could've sworn he also felt Dante lick his lips but the thought was interrupted with the sudden rush he got when he felt the other nip at his neck.

Dante darted his tongue out and roughly licked a long trail along the nap of A.J.'s neck and was pleased with the straggled sound that came from the hybrid under him. He toke a greater chance and ground his hips deliberately into the others, sucking at his neck when he got an immediate response.

Eyes squeezed shut , A.J. thighs automatically pressed into Dante's sides and he couldn't stop his own hips from bucking up as well. Then he felt a pair of lips slowly, tenderly press to his, his lips shyly responding. That was when his brain began to start up again. He was caught up in the sensations. He was so dazed he…he…he pushed Dante off of him and disappeared right off the edge of the building. He ran so fast that he went at a ninety degree angle down the side of the building and into the street.

Dante hurriedly scrambled to his feet just in time to see a black blur head toward the forest. He shut his eyes frowning and shook his clouded head.

"Fuck!" he slapped his hand against his forehead. He sighed in frustration and laid back on the buildings surface. He knew he should be making his way to his floating island home, but he sure as hell wasn't about to fly home pitching tent.


End file.
